Tempting Fate
by vague-as-fog
Summary: No job, no money and living out of his best friends apartment, Sirius Black has lost all direction and meaning to his life. All he has is his charisma, and the hopes of seeing his pretty mystery woman at the bar again. [SBOC]
1. The Perfect Way To Meet

___**Tempting Fate**  
_

___"A shot of light, I see the eyes  
What a perfect way to meet."_

Sirius knew it was late, he could feel the sleep trying desperately to invade his mind, but he couldn't go home. Not to James and Lily and their perfect little relationship. He couldn't remember why he had agreed to live with them, there was a possibility that he had been drunk when they had made the arrangements.

He slumped forward over the bar, bored out of his wits and sick to death of the lack of attention he seemed to be getting. There weren't even any remotely pretty girls around, only some woman that looked like she hadn't shaved in a few days.

There was an empty shot glass by his head, (muggle bar tenders had never been much good at clearing up after drinkers), and a half full pint of beer at his elbow. Drunk was not the problem, because magical alcohol was so much stronger, but the light headed feeling that came with the amount of drink consumed made him groggy and sleepy.

Staring at the wooden door, with the fluorescent lights so dusty they dimmed the pub rather than illuminated, Sirius wondered how long it would take before another person strolled in, intent on a drink or two. Drown their sorrows and what not.

Turns out, he didn't have to wait long at all.

At first, he thought that the door swinging open would just reveal the average drunk, wandering the streets at midnight searching for a cheap, unpopular bar and wanting nothing more than a fixation of intoxication without getting thrown out. Sirius began to turn his head away, getting caught staring at a drunk never had good consequences, and he caught a glimpse of tight jeans over a shapely body, and a flash of clingy red t-shirt with a band name sprawled across the chest.

He spun his head back around to the woman, the real woman, and tried not to let his jaw drop. She was tan and exotic looking, with her dark brown hair and sapphire eyes, glittering in the low light like jewels. The red of her shirt set off the pink tinge under her dark skinned cheeks, it added to the warmth of her appearance. Sirius mentally questioned her sanity, dressed in only jeans and shirt, it was freezing outside, and he could see the snow falling outside a window.

In his slight intoxication, Sirius watched the woman stride across the dim room and place herself a few seats down from him. She placed an order for a drink with the bar tender, and proceeded to stare at the worn felt that lined the wooden bar. She drummed her finger tips against the top, out of impatience or boredom, he couldn't tell.

There was something angelic about the way she had walked, floated, to the stool, and then the way she sat their, so innocent even though she was ordering alcohol. But stress was lined in her forehead, and her eyebrows knitted together as if worried. Something made Sirius want to move over to her and introduce himself, she looked so fragile and so strong. Someone who he'd love to be associated with, he knew it.

A glass was placed in front of her, a pint of beer almost exactly identical to his own, except for the amount. She immediately gripped the glass with delicate hands, and her eyes roamed around once, then twice. Was she doing something she wasn't supposed to? Sirius thought. Or can she feel me watching her?

It was easy to catch her eye on the second time it drifted past his face, and it wasn't hard to tell that she liked what she saw. There was the approving look in her eyes, the same one Sirius had seen on countless other females throughout his days. He raised his glass to her in a silent cheers, and took a mouthful when she did. There was a question in her look, one he wasn't sure he could answer.

He tried to turn his head away, but her face with all its simplistic beauty was somewhat captivating, the way her mouth curved around the rim of the glass and her eyelashes brushed against her cheek as she looked down. There was nothing Sirius could ignore, and he couldn't escape her either.

For a twenty-two year old with a steady reputation of being quite the ladies man, Sirius could neither think of roping her in, or discarding her as useless. The thought of taking advantage of her, in that vulnerable/tough girl act, made him feel nauseated. But leaving her for some other man to come and claim seemed even worse.

Sirius began to chew on his lip, an annoying habit he'd picked up from Remus. Thoughts buzzed through his mind, keeping him lively in a state of drunken ignorance. This was the first time he had ever been to this particular bar, and this particular time. From her familiarity with the place, and the staff, though she was wary, maybe she was a regular. Came here every night, or at least every Friday night.

When the thinking became too much and too complicated for his sense-depleted brain, Sirius resorted to pressing his chin against the bar and rubbing his nose against his beer glass. Where the foam off of his drink had dribbled onto the felt was a wet patch, but he didn't seem to mind. His mind drifted to and from the woman at the other end of the bar, it was intense curiosity that would have been annoying had he been entirely sober.

From the corner of his eye, Sirius saw the woman down another beer and stretch first her arms, then legs, then back, then neck. It relieved stress and tension built into skin, sinew and bone. He watched her flirt with the bar tender, though a little drunkenly, and either jealousy or worry pinched at his stomach. He couldn't tell which was which, he was beginning to lose track of left and right too.

Without knowing, Sirius was waiting for her to leave, to leave alone. There was a sense of possession in the way he thought about her, looked at her. He didn't own her, and he didn't think he wanted to own her, but it didn't seem right for someone to be with her. The cliched part of his mind whispered that he liked the woman, liked her for the way she held herself, and the way she held her liquor, with such grace. If any part of him believed in love at first sight, it would be reminding him of that idea in a yell.

And then finally, she stood next to her stool, fishing money from her pocket and laying it on the bar. She turned, and for a second, it looked as if she was going to walk towards Sirius, but she didn't. She kept turning, and then kept walking.

But before she had exited the pub, and out into the dropping snow, she shot a look over her shoulder at him and winked.

Sirius could swear he felt his heart stop beating.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to (and dedicated to) Julia (Wondering What Breakfast Is) for being the unknowing inspiration for the story, and piecing together my character with her own personality. Also for reminding me of my writing duties (because I am such a terrible procrastinator), and for helping me with the title. Or, really, creating the title. Gombehs must have some insane power. 

Reviewers are much appreciated. Lyrics at the beginning are from Kisschasy's "What a Perfect Way to Meet"


	2. Broken Down

"_If I can feel again  
Will you tell me now  
Or wait til I'm broken down again_"

He had passed out, and that's all that Sirius could remember. There were vague images of a woman in a tight red top and flowing brown hair, and the extreme need to see her again, to talk to her. But he was being shaken awake by an annoyed bar tender, who looked as if he'd done this far too many times in his life.

Sirius mumbled something that vaguely resembled an apology and dragged himself off of the stool. He proceeded to shuffle his feet out the door, resenting the pain in his head and the amount of money he had drank away. Such a silly thing to do, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

It was well past midnight, but he could see no stars in the sky, the God-awful muggle lighting took them away. He grumbled about that whenever he could, to whoever would listen. Back at Hogwarts he could see the stars, back where it was clean and fresh and scented with the forest. Back at_home_.

Drunk and lonely, Sirius tried hard not to think about his old school. It had been almost four years since then, four years of dirty looks and hatred and unemployment. Living out of his best friend, and drinking away the money he did earn. His family had somehow manage to scrape back all the inheritance he had received from his uncle, and there was nothing else for him.

He pushed through the bad, and tried to focus on the good. The street lights illuminated the snow fall, and the powdery whiteness under his feet. Even intoxicated, he knew that he loved winter for a reason. For the snow and the biting cold. It was so much like the family that had disowned him, but at least it was like family.

As he stumbled around the streets, only half realizing that he was heading back to the apartment, where James would surely look at him in disappointment as he crashed in through the rooms, probably knocking over some expensive items. Sirius would feel the jealousy, and get all angry at his friend for being so damned lucky. With his good, steady job, nice apartment, pretty, perfect girlfriend. And he would push it down so hard, because of all the charity that he had been shown, it wouldn't do to go and scream and stomp like a child.

Sirius pushed his hands into the pockets of his worn leather jacket, feeling his wand on the inside pocket. His feet traced unsteady steps, should someone care to take note of his foot prints, they would notice the way they occasionally veered to the left and then the right as his vision wavered. Muggle alcohol was a lot stronger than he had first anticipated, and all he could hope was that he wouldn't be attacked, because there was no chance in hell he could even hold his wand straight.

Soon he drew up the steps of the apartment building, and nerves racked his body. What if James kicked him out? What if Lily kicked him out? What if they decided he was a waste of time, and didn't want to baby him anymore? Especially after turning up like this, all drunk and smelling like beer.

But he climbed the stairs up to the room and fished the key from his back pocket, he wanted to be inside, in the warmth and not in the cold. The first time he tried to shove the key straight through the wood of the door, the second time, he got a little closer. Third time the charm, and he turned the handle and slipped inside.

His guess was right, the moment he moved inside he knocked a vase over with a wide swung elbow. It crashed to the ground and porcelain shattered and splintered everywhere. The vase that had been a house warming gift from Lily's late parents. The vase that James had warned Lily about being knocked over, but she had refused to acknowledge the fact that Sirius, or anybody, was that clumsy.

There was a shuffle from the bedroom, and Sirius started to cringe already, Lily had loved that vase. She had polished it every week. And from the sounds of things, it wasn't James who was moving towards him.

The lights snapped on, and the room was lit. A feminine figure wrapped in a cream dressing gown, and red curls spilling around her face was revealed, and Sirius felt his heart freeze.

Lily yawned hugely, and rubbed her green, sleepy eyes. "Black," she mumbled, because she still refused to call him by his first name, even though they were on friendly terms. "Why are you home so late? And what was that noise?"

There wasn't a sharpness to her tone, it was still groggy with sleep, and there was no way Sirius could lie to her anyway. Trying to keep the intoxication from his voice, and vying to stay as far away from her as possible he began to explain.

"Well, you see Evans, I was out, and I came back. It was really dark, and I can't see, because its dark. And I think I smashed your vase."

Lily tilted her head to the side, and blinked once. Her eyes must've just accustomed to the light change, because they widened with surprise and then, relief?

Maybe it was the drink kicking in, but it was nothing but pure gratefulness written all over her face. Sirius somehow sobered up a fair bit, and took a worried tone into his voice, she mustn't have heard him right.

"Lily. The vase. The vase your parents bought you when we moved in."

She shook the look from her face, "Oh, I know what you're talking about, Black. I just…_Finally_. You know how long I've been waiting for that thing to break. It was ugly."

There was disgust in her speech, and Sirius had to admit, it had been ugly. But the fact that she didn't seem to care was a bit frightening. Most things that came from her family held nothing but importance and respect in Lily, except for the vase.

And then Sirius wondered why he was making such a big deal over a bloody, broken, ugly vase, that Lily had been trying to get someone to break. He was tired, the ache in his head was returning and he wanted to sleep before hunger took over.

The disbelief on Lily's face was replaced by motherly concern. "You've been drinking Black. You haven't had a good few days either." She sighed, and gestured to his bedroom door. "Get some sleep, I'll clean up the mess."

Sirius was so relieved he almost passed out then and there, but he managed to stutter a goodnight to her, and then trip into his room, and fall into bed.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, bit boring. I know. The next chapter is interesting. I swear on it. Again, kudos to Julia! One day, she will rule the world, so respect her, dammit! She bloody well deserves it! Checking over my work like a second grade teacher. XD 

Reviewers are appreciated. Lyrics are from Sevendust's "Broken Down" .


	3. Dreaming

"_The waking up is the hardest part._"

_The mystery woman with the brown hair and sapphire eyes was walking ahead of him, dressed in an flowing dress pulled from the Middle Ages. She turned around and giggled, peals of laughter ringing through their surrounds._

_Sirius followed her through a copse of trees; he knew exactly where they were. This had been his favourite place back in school, at the very heart of the Forbidden Forest, where the trees were sparse and thicker that on the outer rim. A stream snaked around the trunks, lined with rocks until it broke out into a clearing._

_He used to visit this place once a month, never more, never less. Always to sit by the pool of water in the center, and stare into his reflection to ponder life, and the apparent lack of meaning to it. Even in his dreams he felt emptiness, like the beauty of the place sucked him dry of his spirit._

_Mystery woman winked at him again, and when she reached a large rock on the edge of the pond, she lowered herself gracefully and crossed her legs with her skirts tucked around her. She bent forward, elbows on knees, then head in hands. _

_With her eyes so wide and gorgeously blue like that, it was amazing he didn't jump her then and there. But it was a dream, and dreams did as they liked, which included not what its host wanted._

_A dazzling smile slipped over her face as he stepped closer to her. He was wearing a black suit, all prim and proper, and his hair wasn't falling into his eyes, which meant it must've been shorter, or pulled back. There was a certain weightlessness about his scalp that told him it was the former._

_Sirius grinned back at her, and plopped down next to her, not caring that he might dirty or crumple his fine clothing. After all, it was only a dream._

"_You're not happy," she stated, looking at him with defiant eyes, daring him to contradict her._

"_I'm perfectly happy here. Look at you, you're gorgeous."_

_A faint blush coloured her cheeks at the compliment. As though looking on, Sirius wondered whether the woman was like that in real life, blushing at a simple word._

"_Thank you," she said modestly, but shook her head of distractions. "No, I mean. Your life. You're not happy. You're miserable."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes. "Then tell me, O Wise One. How could you deduce that I am oh so very miserable?"_

"_You live with your best friend and his girlfriend. You can't get a job, because every wizarding place sends you away as a cohort of Voldemort. Every muggle place sees your extensive criminal record and dismisses you as pure trouble._

"_No matter how hard you try, you can't get in the good books with your real family, so you live off of your friends'. You miss Hogwarts, and Dumbledore. And not seeing Remus and Peter. And even though you love James like a brother, you get sick of his happiness, and just wish he was a little bit like you. Completely, utterly, terrifyingly depressed._

"_So you drink to cover the sadness, pretend that it's just the effect of a depressant. You sleep with every beautiful woman who decides you'd be good for a one night thing, but never anything serious. You're lonely, Sirius."_

_He raised his chin, trying to act like he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "You don't know what you're talking about, I'm perfectly happy. It's not like I don't function. I keep things clean, do washing, and cook every so often." He acted like he took her revelation lightly, though it had hurt to hear her say everything he felt._

"_Liar," she said seriously, dark, slender eyebrows meeting over her nose in a frown. Her mouth crinkled in the corner as she pursed her lips. _

_Sirius stood abruptly, offended that she would think of him as dishonest. But he got to his feet with such speed and lack of footing, that a rock rolled under a shining shoe and caused him to fall backwards._

_Before he could hit the floor, _he jerked awake

Sirius stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, disgusted and appeased at the same time. He pondered the self he had dreamed, with the afternoon sunshine pouring through the small window, bathing him in winter light. The black hair that fell to his shoulders was tidy and freshly washed from his shower, but it seemed heavy and thick.

Something wasn't right about his appearance either. The worn clothing hung limp on his form, making him look scrawny and skinny, not at all attractive. Figuring this was more than just a droop in self-confidence, he made a decision then and there.

When Lily got home from work, Sirius would ask her for a haircut. He would get it cut short, neat. Tomorrow, he would go through all of his old clothes and throw out anything with a hole in. He feared that this might be all of it, including his underwear, but he could borrow something of James's. At least until he got a job, and bought some new ones.

He heard the door creak open, while James's voice yelled out in greeting and Sirius left the bathroom.

"Hey man, what's for dinner? Smells good," James said, nose raised in the direction of the kitchen. Pots bubbled and hissed, an aroma scenting the whole apartment.

"Oh, spaghetti. I thought it would be a nice change from those microwave meals Lily keeps making us," was the smirked answer, and an outraged "OI!" was heard from the doorway.

James laughed and turned away, dumping his stuff on the coffee table, before falling unceremoniously onto the beat up couch. He switched on the television, and started watching the news.

There was more about the mysterious disappearances, random, mass-murders. Buildings falling for no reason, bridges collapsing. The muggle government had no explaination for that, they offered rewards in exchange for information, arrests for those involved.

Lily shook her head, "It's so terrible… It has to have something to do with us. Remember a few months ago, there was that massive movement in the air. Almost as if something was being drawn from it?"

There was a loud hum of agreement from the kitchen, where Sirius was, and James sat up to see her better.

"Well, I was talking to Dumbledore about that. It was magic, someone strong used a spell to pull the magic from everything and use it for another spell…"

Sirius exited the kitchen, frowning. There was a pot of pasta in one hand, sauce in the other. "So, that means that there's some mega-wizard rising… But we don't know if they're on our side, or someone else's."

"Right, but either way, what they did was wrong. What Dumbledore also said, was that raw power, drawn from the earth and into a person, it's dangerous. More powerful than what we have. So when it's used, there's no stress on the person using it. They don't get tired from it."

James whistled, Sirius set down the pots with a clatter. "I speak the truth," she muttered, and slunk down onto one of the worn dining chairs. With tired, slanting green eyes, she dug into the pasta before James had even gotten off of the sofa.

"Rough day?" Sirius asked, taking the serving spoon from Lily's hand.

"Yeah," she started, haphazardly swallowing a mouthful of food. "Dealing with all those murders, disappearances, strange things happening around town… Covering them all up with lies, lies and more lies.."

"Must be tough…"

"It's hell… You never know what someone else is saying, so you have to find out before you accidentally say the wrong thing to the wrong person."

James shook his head, "It's a bad way to run a country, even the magical one. We're hiding the truth from other wizards too you know."

As Sirius scoffed, and silence reigned over the table as everyone began to eat. It was a regular night's dinner conversation, quiet but for the clang of cutlery on china, the occasional slurp of a drink, or crunch of the salt or pepper grinder.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes - the story is still going! I have no idea why I didn't post this sooner, it's not like it wasn't written or anything... Bah. I don't know why I have been so inspired about this particular story lately. I used to have the whole thing planned out in my head, but it just felt like a useless thing. Eh. Whatever. I'll probably do that thing that I always do, and take it down after a year, given up on it or something. It should resurface though. It always resurfaces.

Song is John Mayer's "Dreaming With A Broken Heart" - love that song people.


End file.
